


You Got the Better of Me

by ilookedback



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, poor communication, probably should be angstier than it is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: She smiles up at him, with soft eyes, and reaches her hand out to snag the collar of his shirt, fingers tucking behind the top button to tap the backs of her nails against the bare skin of his chest. She scratches him lightly as she steps close. “Come here,” she murmurs.He can’t avoid it any longer. He looks over Connie’s shoulder to seek out Steve’s face, and he recognizes the expression he finds there. It’s like how he looks toward the end of a long stakeout, right before their suspect is due to show. It’s nerves and adrenaline and pent up energy. But not anger, like Javi’s been expecting. Not jealousy. It’s…Anticipation, he realizes abruptly.(or, a story about Connie wanting to fuck Steve and Javi together that kind of turned into a story about Steve and Javi wanting to fuck each other)
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Javier Peña/Connie Murphy, Steve Murphy/Connie Murphy/Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 27
Kudos: 123





	You Got the Better of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely zero plot or redeeming value! Takes place in some undefined, non-existent time during season one, probably. Also uhhh the first fanfic I have posted online since like... 2013. Not sure why I decided to ease back into writing with a filthy threesome fic but there you go.
> 
> Title is from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing by Leo Sayer.

“Do you like me?” she asks, all innocent tone right in the middle of their conversation so he doesn’t even realize at first that it’s a loaded question.

“What? Of course.” He can understand, maybe, how she’d feel unsure about her standing with him. This is the first time… ever, actually, that they’ve spent time together just the two of them, without Steve. He’s on an assignment in Medellín this week, while Javi’s stuck in the office in Bogotá, and Connie had run into him in the apartment hallway earlier and invited him to join her for dinner. “I was running on autopilot at the grocery store and I got enough food for two,” she’d explained. “If you bring a bottle of wine, we’ll call it an even trade.”

He didn’t actually have a bottle of wine in his apartment, but he brought up a bottle of whiskey and mixed her a whiskey sour, ignoring her raised eyebrow and quietly pleased at her begrudging hum of approval when she’d taken her first sip. Her glass is nearly empty now and he fights the instinct to make her another drink. It’s not like this is a _date_. No call for getting his buddy’s wife drunk, alone in the kitchen with her.

“I mean,” she clarifies, “Do you think I’m pretty?”

His eyes snap from the empty glass he’d been pondering back up to her face, and he frowns slightly. “Is this—“ _a trap?_ he wants to ask, but he doesn’t want to insult her if he’s just. Misunderstanding. “What are you asking me?” he settles on, finally.

They’ve already finished dinner—a dinner accompanied by a perfectly normal, friendly, innocuous conversation—and they’re settled against the countertop now where he’s been watching her slice strawberries to serve with the angel food cake she’d bought for dessert.

She sets down the paring knife and sucks a drop of strawberry juice off her thumb and she looks at him for a long moment. He can feel his heart rate ticking up. The back of his neck goes hot.

“I guess I’m asking…” She tilts her head, purses her lips thoughtfully. “If I asked you to fuck me, would you?”

_Yes_ , he thinks. He shakes his head, helplessly, and shuffles his weight back on his feet, like leaning an inch away from her will give him the space to act rationally here. “You’re married,” he tells her. Reminds her.

She smiles, real amusement on her face. “You don’t sleep with married women?”

“I— Not if their husband is my _friend_ ,” he protests. “Listen, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong—“

She shakes her head, cutting him off. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I should have worded it better.” She sighs, a little frustrated, like she’s trying to find the words. He shifts his weight back again, putting another inch between them.

“There’s something I want to do—want to try—but I want… it to be with someone I trust.”

His mind almost gets stuck on that last word, trust, wondering at the thought that this woman _trusts_ him—he can count on one hand the people who really trust him—but then, Steve is one of those people, and he furrows his brow again. “Whatever you want to… try… should be with your husband,” he tells her firmly. Laying down the law. Like he’s the pillar of morality in this exchange, apparently.

She smiles again, gently, like he’s still not getting it. “I know. He’d be there too.”

The empty rocks glass nearly slips out of his hand.

Javier is _fucked_.

They don’t talk about it, when Steve gets back to the office. He’d almost think Steve doesn’t know, except for the dark glances he keeps catching out of the corner of his eye. As if Steve doesn’t think Javier has the training and experience to know when someone is watching him.

Javi pretends not to notice, never brings it up, and eventually he’s halfway convinced himself he’d imagined the conversation. The other half of him is convinced Connie’s changed her mind. It was a dumb idea and she’s seen the light. He’s almost relieved.

And then one Friday, a couple weeks after The Proposition, she calls him at work.

“Steve’s just left,” he tells her. He can see Murphy down at the end of the hall, rounding the corner to disappear just as Connie’s low chuckle reaches his ears, tinny through the handset.

“I’m calling for you,” she says. “How’s tonight?”

And he thinks: she didn’t want to give him time to chicken out of this.

It was her idea to meet at the club a few blocks away from their apartment building. “I just think if we get a couple drinks in us first it’ll be easier. Get us all more relaxed,” she’d said. Javier had agreed at the time but right now he’s the furthest thing from _relaxed_. He’s been nursing his drink in the corner of the room for half an hour, chain smoking at a little table past the edge of the dance floor, watching when Connie and Steve had walked in and tracking their movement over to the bar, catching the nod and smile Connie had given when she spotted him. Steadily avoiding Steve’s face. He’s been waiting for them to come over to him, because he - he can’t be the one to start this.

Eventually, she finishes her cocktail and he finishes his beer and they do turn to join him. Connie’s in front, Steve trailing behind her, and Javi stands, nervously, when she reaches his table.

She smiles up at him, with soft eyes, and reaches her hand out to snag the collar of his shirt, fingers tucking behind the top button to tap the backs of her nails against the bare skin of his chest. She scratches him lightly as she steps close. “Come here,” she murmurs.

He can’t avoid it any longer. He looks over Connie’s shoulder to seek out Steve’s face, and he recognizes the expression he finds there. It’s like how he looks toward the end of a long stakeout, right before their suspect is due to show. It’s nerves and adrenaline and pent up energy. But not anger, like Javi’s been expecting. Not jealousy. It’s… _Anticipation_ , he realizes abruptly.

When he kisses her she tastes sweet, and a little salty from the rim on the margarita she’d been drinking. He savors it, running his tongue gently along her lower lip until he feels her lips part and he ducks inside, just barely. His hands land at her waist and he almost snatches them away again, burned, when his fingers touch Steve’s, resting on her hips. Steve has taken a step forward so he’s pressed up behind her, head tilted next to hers as he watches Javier kiss his wife. Javi imagines he can feel the heat of Steve’s gaze on his face, mixing with the alcohol in his system and the crush of people in the room to make his whole body feel hot.

Connie is tugging him down again by his shirt collar and he’s helpless to her; he meets her kiss again and this time he feels Steve’s fingers intertwine with his, shifting on her hip until suddenly Javi’s hand is under her shirt, pressed against her bare skin. She moans, quietly - he can’t really hear it, over the music, but he feels the vibration of it against his mouth, and through his chest where she’s pressing against him. Steve is guiding his hand under her shirt, all hot, soft skin, up to rest on the sloping curve of her breast. Her lace bra is thin, and Javi can feel the bud of her nipple under his palm. He moves to sweep his thumb over her nipple, just as Steve squeezes his hand around her, and she breaks away from his kiss with a gasp, her head arching back onto Steve’s shoulder. Javi watches her, dazed, and traces his eyes down her face, her neck, to where Steve’s mouth is resting on her bare shoulder. His teeth settle gently into her skin, making her shiver between them, and when Javi’s eyes finally dare to look up, Steve’s gaze is directed straight at him.

“Take me home,” she tells them, and they turn to obey. Steve takes a detour on the way to the door, stopping at the bar again to order a round of tequila shots for the three of them, which Javier downs gratefully. And then they’re outside, humid night air doing little to cool the flush of Javi’s skin, like a low-grade fever he’ll be nursing all night.

None of this feels real, so he keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop as they walk home. Keeps waiting for Steve to come to his senses and turn around and punch him in the face. But he doesn’t. Javier walks a step behind the two of them, watching Steve’s hand curl possessively around Connie’s waist. She turns back to glance at him with a sunny, mischievous smile and he can’t help but return the grin, shuffling his feet to catch up with them so by the time they reach Steve’s door, he’s able to press up behind her, hips grinding against her ass as his mouth sucks a kiss onto the back of her neck.

Steve opens the door ahead of them and takes a few steps inside before turning back to see them still standing in the doorway, Connie stuck in place and helpless to Javi’s ministrations. His teeth are grazing the back of her neck and one hand is resting on her belly, under her shirt, pressing lightly to hold her to him.

“Jeeeesus,” Steve drawls, shaking his head. “Get inside here.”

They move far enough for Steve to shut the door, and then he crowds up in front of Connie, walking the three of them forward until Javi feels his back hit the wall. The pressure increases when Steve grinds into his wife, pushing close against her, and Javi feels like he can’t breathe for a moment. Her ass is pressed right up to his dick, which is erect and trapped painfully in his tight jeans. Steve is kissing her, hard, and suddenly he thrusts, a preview of what’s to come, and Javi has to bite Connie’s shoulder to muffle his involuntary moan at the sensation.

When they get to the bedroom Steve wastes little time getting Connie naked. He’s almost too fast; Javi thinks he would have liked to see her in her strappy thong and lowcut lace bra for a little longer, at least long enough to really burn the vision into his memory to visit again later. But he can’t complain about the pale, bare skin before him. Steve turns her in his arms, putting her on display for Javi’s heavy gaze. She’s flushed down to her chest, a look of _nerves excitement anticipation_ to match Steve’s earlier expression on her face. Javi fumbles open the buttons on his shirt impatiently, discarding it in a heap on the floor, and moves to stand before her, taking in the tantalizing view of her naked figure.

She raises an eyebrow and she’s teasing him a little bit, hearkening back to that night in her kitchen together, when she says, “So do you think I’m pretty?”

He huffs out a laugh and keeps his eyes on her face as he drops to his knees in front of her, resting his chin lightly on her belly. “Beautiful,” he assures her. He kisses his way across her stomach, taking his time to suck gently at the silky skin along the top of her thigh, stopping himself from marking her up the way he maybe wants to. Finally he nuzzles into the soft thatch of hair between her legs and then, careful not to unbalance her, he pulls her right leg over his shoulder, giving himself the space to bury his face in her pussy.

He’s gratified to discover how wet she is already, and the salty-sweet taste of her reminds him again of kissing her earlier. But this is… It’s consuming his senses in a way that a kiss never could. Her hand is clutching his hair and the soft skin of her inner thigh is pressed against his neck. He inhales her scent and feels her smearing across his mouth and he gives himself over to pleasuring her, shifting on his knees a little to get comfortable and gripping her hip to hold her in place. He teases his tongue over her entrance and then pushes it inside, savoring her taste and the sound of her moan as it reaches his ears.

He fucks her with his tongue for a minute, and then moves back up to circle his tongue around her clit. Above him, Steve murmurs something to her and she laughs lightly. Javi demands her attention back with two fingers thrust into her cunt and her laughter cuts off with a gasp and a moan and he feels her own fingers tighten where she’s gripping his hair.

When she comes, he’s grateful to have Steve behind her bracing against her because her whole body convulses and then goes lax as her orgasm tapers off, and it’s only Steve’s grip that keeps her upright and prevents them both from toppling to the floor. He pulls back, drawing his fingers out of her slowly, and watches Steve gently deposit her on the bed, where she lays panting for breath, one arm thrown over her eyes. “Jesus,” she says finally. “All the blood rushed from my head, I thought I was gonna pass out.” She moves her arm and opens her eyes to look down at Javier where he’s still knelt on the floor. “You’re really good at that.”

He can’t hold back a smirk, and it broadens into a grin when Steve shakes his head in mock annoyance, seemingly unimpressed at how intensely Javi just made his wife come.

Steve is stripping off his clothes and Javi follows his lead, rising to his feet and leaning down to loosen the laces on his boots so he can kick them off and then peel off the tight pair of jeans. He almost groans in relief as his cock is freed from the near-painful pressure it had been confined to.

On the bed, Connie rolls leisurely onto her stomach and Javi climbs up behind her and presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder, letting his hand fall on the curve of her hip. Steve is reaching for something in the drawer of the bedside table, and when he turns around he hands Javi a condom and a small bottle of lubricant.

“Here,” he says. “Get her opened up for you.”

He takes it slow, petting his hand over her ass and lightly rubbing over her with his thumb before he gets to work fingering her open to get her ready for his cock. She’s soft and pliant, relaxed from the orgasm he’s already given her and distracted by Steve, sitting up further on the bed. Javi tries not to be distracted by it himself, half watching in his peripheral vision as Steve guides her mouth onto his cock for a lazy, teasing blowjob. He can tell she’s teasing him because Steve’s hands keep clenching and moving in furtive, aborted movements like he’s holding himself back from pulling her head down onto him. When Javi presses a third finger into her, she pulls off of Steve entirely and buries her face in the crook of his hip, moaning softly and shifting her hips impatiently. She says something, but it’s muffled against Steve’s skin and he tugs lightly at her hair to pull her head up.

“Say it again?”

“ _Please_ fuck me,” she says.

He pushes into her, achingly slow, listening to her groan in pleasure and wishing he could see her face. Steve is watching her, taking in her reaction, laser focused on her face. He pushes the hair off her forehead and cups his hand around her cheek.

“You like that?” he asks her, low voice just above a whisper. “You like how he feels inside you?”

She moans, nods, and Javi watches the muscles in Steve’s bicep shift as he clutches at her face a little harder. She clenches tighter around him, briefly, whimpers at the sensation, and he rubs his thumb over her hip, soothing. He’s as still as he can be, three inches inside her and trying to let her adjust. She’s so fucking hot and tight around him he could cry.

“You want more?”

“Yes,” she whispers. Her thighs are trembling. _His_ thighs are trembling.

Steve leans around her side and before Javi realizes what he’s doing Steve’s got his hand on his dick, feeling where he’s fucking into her. He stops breathing.

“He’s only halfway into you, baby,” Steve’s telling her, attention still focused on her face.

“Shit, Steve,” Javi mutters. He wants to knock his hand away, or fuck into his grip, anything but endure this careless groping that he knows better than to react to. Steve’s eyes slide to his and a slow smirk appears as he squeezes Javi’s dick and then gently strokes his fingers over him, still talking to Connie, right in her ear.

“You want more, babe? You think you can take his whole dick inside your ass?”

She moans and nods again and wriggles her hips back and Steve _pulls_ at his cock, making Javi choke back a groan as he pushes further inside her, obliging. Connie keens but she opens up for him, and Steve finally, _finally_ pulls his hand away, stroking it back up her side and cupping her face again and leaning down to kiss her deeply as Javi bottoms out.

“Ohhh, God,” she moans, shifting her hips again to spread her legs a little wider. Like she’s trying to make room for him. Her asshole is stretched taut around his dick and he rubs his thumb right there, where their bodies meet. She whimpers and pulls away, overstimulated, and he matches her movement, pulling out of her a few inches, gentle and slow. He clenches his teeth, feeling the tug of her ass clutching tight around him. He finds the bottle of lube where he’d discarded it on the bed and applies a little more before he presses into her again, and the extra slick combined with her time to adjust to him makes it an easier slide this time. She feels made for him, molded to fit him exactly, and they groan in sync this time as she takes him inside her.

As Javi starts to rock into her, finding his rhythm, Steve pulls back from their kiss and looks up at her, cupping her face tenderly.

“That’s my girl,” he tells her, praising. “Look at you, taking him so well. Tell me how he feels.”

Javier’s hips snap forward harder than he intends and Connie cries out, digging her fingers into Steve’s arm. “It’s - good, he feels so good.” A mewling whine escapes her when he starts to fuck her faster. “Big,” she adds breathlessly.

“Shit,” Steve mutters. His eyes flutter closed for a second, his face tensing momentarily. Then he taps at Connie’s knee, nudging her. “Let me…”

Javi slows to a halt, carefully moving with her as she lifts her right leg to make room for Steve to slide underneath them so they’re both straddling his legs. Connie’s thighs are forced to stretch a little wider and the change in angle makes Javi feel like he’s pressed inside her even deeper than before. The heat radiating from Steve’s body between his legs is fiery hot and every time that hot skin touches his inner thighs, it’s like he’s being branded.

Steve is murmuring something to her that Javi can’t make out. It’s strange, feeling like he’s intruding on an intimate moment when he’s the one buried inside her. He shifts, just reminding her he’s there, and she moans and rocks back against him. He starts back up moving in a slow pace.

“You still want both of us, baby?” Steve asks her. He’s stroking his hands over her tenderly, coming to rest at her waist, and then one of them disappears under her and she lets out a choked sound of pleasure when he touches her.

“Yes,” she moans.

“Say it, honey. Tell me what you want.”

“I want - I want both of you inside me.” She arches her back. Her voice is pleading now. “You and Javi.”

“Me and Javi,” Steve repeats. He catches Javier’s eyes over her shoulder, his usually lazy hooded gaze sharp and focused with desire. Then his eyes slide back to her face and he gives her a soft smile. “Well, baby girl, tonight’s your lucky night. We’re gonna give you exactly what you want.”

It’s cheesy, and Javi almost laughs, but then Steve is tugging Connie’s hips forward to get her in place and he pushes inside her cunt and Javi can _feel him_ , can feel the drag of Steve’s cock against his through the thin place separating them inside her body, can feel how she goes even tighter accommodating them both. He feels lightheaded and he wonders how _she_ feels, if it’s painful or too much or just impossibly good, being filled up like this. She’s gone silent, trembling under him, and it’s only when Steve murmurs, “Breathe, honey,” that Javi realizes she’s holding her breath.

He draws out of her partway, feeling Steve slide in deeper in his place, and she gasps for air and cries out at the sensation as they begin to move inside her. And then she doesn’t stop making noise, a litany of _oh shit, shit, shit, fuck, oh my god, oh my GOD_ , until she can’t form words anymore and her moans shift and turn into a staccato _ah-ah-ah_ , like it’s being punched out of her.

Under them, Steve’s face is crumpled, almost pained. He’s biting his lip so hard the skin is turning pale and his eyes keep shifting between Connie and Javier, like he doesn’t know where to focus. Like he’s overwhelmed by them.

Javi is overwhelmed, too, by how good she feels, but he forces his mind to quiet by cataloguing every moment, every sensation - the slick feel of sweat between their thighs, the heat of Connie’s smooth skin against the front of his legs and under his hands where he’s gripping her hips, the wet sound of their dicks thrusting into her, the rhythm of it, of their panting breaths, the sound of her moans. He clocks the little tattoo on Connie’s shoulder, a pretty pink rose, and how her fingertips curl into Steve’s biceps, marking his pale skin with her nails. He wishes she would mark him up too, scratch his skin or bite his neck, give him something lasting that he can look at tomorrow to prove this really happened.

“Are you gonna—“ Steve is panting, can’t catch his breath enough to finish his sentence at first. He groans and thrusts up into her, deep, out of control, and settles his eyes back on Connie. “Are you gonna come for us, baby?”

She doesn’t say anything, just drops her head forward and keens, and Javi wants to—he needs to touch her, he needs to be pressed against her suddenly. He hauls her body up against his, pressing her back to his chest, feeling her warmth along the whole length of his body, head to toe. He wraps his arms around her torso, under her breasts, where her skin is so soft, and buries his head against her neck.

“Connie,” he says. His voice is so rough it almost hurts his throat to speak. Steve’s breath hitches and when Javi looks down at him he’s watching them with this dazed expression on his face, all wonder and awe and that pleasure-pain he’s been wearing ever since he got his cock inside her. Javi waits for him to meet his eyes directly and then he presses his mouth up to Connie’s ear, bites gently at her earlobe, and says, “Are you gonna come for us, honey?”

She nods deliriously against his shoulder, reaching back to grip his thigh with her left hand so he finally gets to feel her nails on his skin. “Yes, yes, I’m almost -“ she starts, and he slides his hand down her stomach to rub his fingers over her clit and she cries out, shaking in his arms as she comes. Her thighs draw together, knees lifting off the bed so their bodies are the only things holding her up, and she sobs through it and breaks the skin on his leg and it _hurts_ , she goes so tight pulsing around his cock it’s painful and he can’t move so he holds her secure in his arms and rocks with her, trying to soothe her through it. “Good girl,” he whispers, pressing his lips in soft kisses against her neck. “Good, you’re so good.”

Steve is open-mouthed and wide-eyed under them, shifting desperately and scrabbling to pull Connie out of Javi’s arms and down to collapse onto him so he can kiss her as he thrusts up into her, one, two, three more times and then comes with a deep groan, letting her mouth slip away again when his head tilts back and his body goes taut with pleasure.

The two of them are all fucked out beneath him, mini tremors of orgasm still rippling through them both as they catch their breath. Steve’s eyes are closed and Connie’s face is buried against his shoulder, her arms tucked down to cling around him, and they look so sweet like this, so young and in love that Javi mindlessly wishes for a second that he had a camera to capture the moment. Like he’s got a scrapbook he could tuck this polaroid into.

He’s still hard and wanting so he lowers himself gingerly onto his forearms and starts fucking into her again, but immediately Steve hisses and grips his arm to stop him. Oversensitive to the movement, rubbing up against him where he’s still inside her. Javi waits, giving Steve time to slowly pull out, and Connie sighs and shifts her hips up a little, all relaxed and opened up for him now, letting him fuck in deep again, a luxury to have her body back all to himself. She hums quietly against Steve’s skin as he picks up the pace, feeling the heat building in his gut, in his spine, pulses of electricity starting to buzz through his nerves. He wishes he could kiss her, so he tucks his head down and closes his eyes and kisses her shoulder again. And then he feels hot breath on his cheek and he realizes—he doesn’t let himself think about it, doesn’t open his eyes, but he turns his head just an inch and his lips brush over Steve’s. And he still doesn’t let himself think about it as the pressure builds inside him, as he picks up the pace fucking into Connie and deepens the kiss to stroke his tongue against Steve’s, and he goes lightheaded as he comes like that, muffled against Steve’s mouth, fingers gripping empty in the bedsheets, cock buried deep in Connie’s ass, making her shiver, pressed tight between them.

They don’t talk about it, when they get back into the office on Monday. But he still feels Steve’s eyes heavy on him when he thinks Javi’s not looking, and he still keeps pressing his fingers against the achy, bruised spot on his thigh where Connie had dug her nails into him.

And he still doesn’t let himself think about it.


End file.
